Fairytale Reality
by lasagnaparrilla
Summary: Story about a 17 year old girl (Aria) who wakes up from a "coma" to find that she's the daughter of Snow white, and Prince Charming and the sister of Emma Swan, the savior - people who she believed were just the characters of a popular t.v. show named Once Upon a Time. Please don't ask how it works because not even i know.. hahaha


Darkness.

All I can see is darkness.

I try to open my eyes, but they fail me.

I can hear whispers sometimes – the faint sound of tapping, keys jingling, deep breathing.

Occasionally I even feel a soft touch to my hand or to my forehead –the most gentle and loving caress.

I want to wake up, and see who it is. I want to know where I am and what I'm doing here, but the darkness holds me back by chains.

My eyelids feel heavy, as I try to open them once more – despite a brief flash of light, the darkness consumed me once more.

I hear soft murmurs which grow louder as I try once more –and fail yet again.

My senses are slowly coming back to me now though.

"She's waking up!" I heard excited voices exclaim.

"Aria -if you can hear me, wiggle your fingers."

I do as I'm told, and can hear multiple voices now

"she's coming back to us"

"I told you she'd be okay.."

I feel a warm hand take mine and hear the sweetest voice

"Honey, please open your eyes for me"

The voice cracked slightly at the end – as if the person was trying not to cry.

I want to, but I truly don't think I can – I've already tried and it didn't work.

I feel the need to try once more – not for me, but for this other person who seems so desperate to meet my stare.

Concentrating hard, my eyes finally manage to flutter open to a sight I was most definitely not expecting to see.

Ginnifer Goodwin – or Snow White – as she plays on that show, Once Upon a time – staring back at me with the widest smile, eyes red and tears streaming.

Happy tears.

She put both her hands on my cheeks and pressed a heap of tiny kisses across my face for what felt like forever, until she finally pulled away.

As if by instinct, I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head.

"this is _the_ weirdest dream ever..." I thought.

That was until I heard her voice again.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"This is crazy!" I thought to myself.

"Aria" I heard a male's voice speak up, and I slowly opened my eyes – staring at the people in front of me.

The voice came from the one and only Josh Dallas –or Prince Charming who was standing next to Jennifer Morrison who had a worried look plastered across her face – She plays Emma Swan, and the kid who plays her son Henry was next to her.

"I-"words fail me when I try to speak up as these people look at me expectantly.

"Now is not the time to be star struck" I think to myself before questioning aloud - "What is this?" I finally ask, groggily –my throat burns and it feels as though I haven't spoken in days.

"You were in an accident, and were put into an induced coma, but everything is fine now, you're doing well"

The dark haired woman said smiling at me.

I was confused for a moment and was about to ask why on earth I was surrounded by actors – until I registered what she said

"An accident?"

"You and Em were driving back in from your trip to Boston and crashed into the 'welcome to Storybrooke' sign - at the town line. I knew I shouldn't have let you go, I should have been more strict and made you stay at home with us, I shoul-" the women started to break down in tears and fell into the mans embrace.

I heard him whisper comforting words in her ear - "shh…you know this wasn't your fault, there's nothing we could have done"

"Em? Boston? I live in Los Angeles, California – why would I be in Boston? ..." about two seconds later, I clicked.

"Wait, Storybrooke?!"

Everyone nodded and I noticed the worried looks on all their faces.

"Aria, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I simply want you to answer okay?" Jennifer said as she walked closer to my bed –

"why are they all here and how do they know my name If I've been in a coma? And why are they so worried about me? I'm a complete stranger to these people" I wondered.

I nodded my head and she began

"What's your name?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"you literally said it like, a minute ago" I rolled my eyes.

She sent me a pointed look, I sighed and answered

"Aria Davis" I then answered.

They all looked at each other before Jennifer continued

"How old are you?"

"17"

"Date of Birth?"

"March 16th '96"

"where were you born?"

"LA, California"

"What's my name?"

"Jennifer"

"How do you know me?"

"I don't personally – but I've seen you on tv."

Her brow furrowed before she asked her final question

"What are your parents' names?"

"I – I don't have parents..."

I heard a gasp and turned to see Ginnifer in Josh's arms, sobbing again.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I insisted, becoming increasingly frustrated.

"It seems your memory is a bit…off. You're first name is Aria, but last name? White. You got your age and birthday right, but you were born here in Storybrooke, Maine. My name? Emma and you know me because I'm your sister. Your parents' names are Snow and David, also known as the sobbing pair over there"

She pointed towards Ginny and Josh.

"Oh, and that's Henry – my son, your nephew. Regina will be in later to pick up him up for the weekend and see how you are – she's his mom too, but also kind of our mom's step-mom but not really..."

I looked at her with widened eyes.

"You remember none of this?"

"I do…but it's not my memories, it's a from a tv show..."

"This isn't a tv show Aria, this is reality."

My head was spinning once more and before I knew it, darkness.

* * *

**This is was just a random thing that i thought up (after i had a weird ass dream where this sort of thing happened to me hahaha) This is quite different from how i normally write, so please let me know what you think/ whether or not i should continue with this.. although i have no idea where it would go -so if you want more and have any ideas, i'm all ears (well...eyes) :) **


End file.
